


Abandoned

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2004-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The Liberty Avenue family is stranded on a deserted island after a plane crash that leaves the pilot dead. Will they make it out alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

[In the Pittsburg airport terminal]

 

"Oh my god, Teddy, aren't you excited?" Emmett excitedly gushed to his boyfriend as the Liberty Avenue family lounged around the Airport Terminal trying to find something to do to pass the time until they board their flight to go to Italy.

 

"Oh my god, we're like, so excited." Brian mimicked as he tried in vain to get away from the smack on the arm Emmett so graciously gave him. Brian narrowed his eyes as Emmett stuck his tongue out at him. As Emmett and Ted engaged in their own conversation, he allowed his eyes to stray to Justin who was currently across from him, three seats to the left where the row ended with his emotionless eyes staring at the people passing by.

 

"You guys' will LOVE Italy, it's fabulous, Rome was great and-" Before Michael could utter another word, Brian replied cooly with, "We know Michael, you've told us a hundred times before, do we need to be reminded again?" Michael glared at him but didn't say anything.

 

"Don't be an asshole Brian, this trip is supposed to be great without bickering from Brian Kinney, so leave the asshole façade at home." Debbie retorted, punctuating the end of her sentence with smacking the back of his head with her head.

"Owe." 

"You deserve it, now go and retrieve Sunshine for us, we're about to board the plane."

"Why do I have to?"

"Brian Andrew Kinney!"

"Fine, whatever." He got up quickly, narrowly escaping the wrath of Deborah.

Heading over to Justin, he sat to the seat next to him and looked at him.

Justin turned his head and gazed at his right cheek. 

"Is there something you needed, or did you just come by to try and converse?"

"Deb sent me over here to retrieve the lost boy. Some reason you're sitting all the way over here away from the Brady Bunch?"

"What the fuck do you care?"

"Just get your bubble butt up, loose the maudlin mood and get the fuck over to the rest of your family." Brian replied without answering the question that he was asked. Getting up, he looked down at Justin and watching as he got up and walked over to sit across the seat from where Brian last sat. Brian, sighing to himself, sat in the seat he had earlier inhibited.

"I bet you're excited Justin, being in the country where most of the famous artists are from." Lindsay remarked, hoping to ease the tension that suddenly settled in.

"Yeah." Was the only answer he provided as they all watched him to elaborate, and when he didn't, the same unsettling silence rendered upon them once again. 

 

"Boarding for Rome, Italy will now take place. Please take your tickets and proceed to the gates." The womans voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing them to go to the gates that would lead them to the small plane that would take them to Rome.

 

"Ooohh, I can hardly wait!" Lindsay gushed while taking the tickets out of her backpocket for her and Melanie, then hoisting her carry-on bag to her shoulder, walking beside her wife to the men checking their tickets to usher them into the gates while the others did the same. Brian and Justin were last, Brian trying nonchalantly to wait for Justin to get to the rest of the gang.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting their myself, Brian, you don't need to escort me, I have legs and contrary to rumor, I do know how to use them." Justin told him as he got in line behind Brian, looking at his right cheek.

"I was just standing here waiting, what makes you think I was waiting for you?"

"Never mind, just give them your ticket." Before Brian had any time to remark, the men were asking for his ticket. Pushing it aside in his mind, he handed them his ticket and watched as they tore it and handed it back to him, telling him to have a nice flight. When Justin was handed back his ticket, he walked down the corrider to find his 'family' busy trying to decide which seats their tickets said for them to sit on. 

 

The pilot driving the small plane was Ben's friend and offered to, persay, give them a lift to where they were headed, with no other people, just them and the plane. They would have to pay, of course.

 

When Justin boarded the plane he walked in front of Brian to see most of the family were already in their respective seats. He turned towards the left where the rest of the family were seated. There were two rows, three seats on each row, and they had their backs to the cabin door, while two rows and three seats each were facing the cabin, and the other passengers who would seat themselves beside the door.

 

Vic chose the seat to the very left, inside of the row not facing the door, with Ben beside him, and Michael on the outside, closest to the door. The other row of seats not facing the door had an empty seat, next to that Emmett who was sitting beside Ted on the inside. Across from Vic, Melanie sat, with Lindsay across from Ben and Debbie, her son. Three seats were empty across from Emmett and Teddy and Justin chose the one facing the empty seat, the left of him to the isle seperating him from Debbie. 

 

Justin hoped that Brian would choose the seat to the inside of his row, the farthest away, or at least next to Emmett, but he just seemed to want to make Justin more uncomfortable by sitting right next to him, yet Justin didn't show any outside emotion that would make him appear in distress, yet his insides were screaming for him to move, and his damn expensive cologne too.

 

Conversation dwindled as the pilot opened the door and they were greated with a man about 6'2'', rivaling Brians height, a build the size of Ben's and dirty blonde hair sweeping over his shoulders, tucked behind his ears. His chesnut eyes moved across his planes occupants and his sight stayed on Justin a couple seconds too long. He didn't appear fazed by Justins fake middle-of-the-bottom-lip piercing, or the two so close together they looked melded together fake ones on his left eyebrow, or his tight black long-sleeved T, neither his black baggy, practically parachute pants, yet his eyes filled with longing before quickly extinguishing the look, but not before Brian caught it.

"Bonjour, everyone, my name is Stuart Vavaldi, and I shall be your pilot for tonight. I take it Ben has already told you about our friendship and that I offered to fly you to your destination of Italy..." He said with a French accent.

As he droned on about flight procedures and cautions, what not to do in an emergency, yada-yada-yada, Brian glared at the man. _Shit, he didn't even KNOW Justin and already he's already fantasizing about him. Probably going to give him his number when we land, wanting to hook up. Fuck that, he might like the new Justin, but I sure as hell don't. The only thing that hadn't changed about him was his blonde hair, although he had let it grow out longer, covering most of his ears and eyebrows if they fell over his forehead. I can't believe he's changed so much...the clothes, his looks, what the fuck is up with those fake piercings of his? I thought the nipple was enough, but obviously it wasn't. Wonder if there's any tattoos hiding under there...I would like to think their isn't, but his muzak and the way he draws, with such darkness, the stickers and shit he puts over stuff, and his outfits, to be honest they scare the shit out of me. Especially the way he won't look anyone in the eye or let anyone touch him... Not that I'd let anyone know that, of course. Jesus, it's like 80 fucking degrees outside but he doesn't even take off his long-sleeved T-shirt. How the fuck can he stand it? He mused to himself before he was brought of his thoughts by the pilot asking to gather some information about everyone, just a get-to-know-the-passenger thing. What a croc of shit._

"How about you first?" 

"I'm not that interesting, what do you wanna know?" _Shit, I can't believe the fuckin' pilot is hitting on me..._

"Your name, maybe?"

"Justin."

"Ahh, Justin...I'm sure there's something interesting about you...how old are you?"

"Old enough to fuck anyone I want."

 

Touche, Sunhine. Brian inwardly chuckled.

 

Momentarily thrown off, Stuart quickly composes himself.

"Well, I-I could tell that, I was just asking for a number, though."

_A number? How about 1-800-FUCK-YOU you worthless fuck?_ Justin thought, amusing himself, then, deciding not to be so cruel...

"19."

"Ahh, I take it you're in college? What are you studying, now?"

"Art. Why the hell do you think I'm going to Italy?"

 

Before Stuart could ask anymore annoying questions, he turned to Brian, discovering that he wouldn't be able to get anything out of the blonde.

"What is your name?"

"Brian."

"A.K.A. Fuck-Machine." Ted gave Stuart with a smug expression.

"Teddy!" Emmett called, smacking his boyfriend on the arm.

"Owe!"

Stuarts eyes widened.

"Or, as Wonder-Wacker just said, you can call me Fuck-Machine."

 

Before Brian or Stuart could say anything else, Lindsay, seemingly always the voice of solace, told Stuart about herself and Melanie afterwards. After the whole gang was introduced, Stuart announced he would be flying us, casting a glance at Justin and made his way back into the cockpit. Cockpit...Cockpit. Brian couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the thought and put his two fingers over his mouth to conceal his smile.

 

"Sweetie, didn't you see the look he was giving you?" Emmett gushed, staring wide-eyed at Justin.

"I know, I thought he was going to pick up Justin and fuck him right here against the door!" Debbie cackled.

Justin shrugged, looked at Emmett and Debbie, settled back in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to get them off his back about getting laid. Think again.

"Come on, Justin, I bet after a fuck you'll feel a whole lot better. And he was hot, too." Melanie told him.

Exasperated, Justin replied with, "If I want a fuck right now, it would be with my right hand, because I'm surely not going to fuck the fucking the pilot."

The others eyes widened while Brian burst out laughing, unable to control himself.

"Glad to see I amuse you."

"Of course you do, you're not just a pretty face after all." As soon as Brian said the words, he immediately wished he hadn't. Yet Justin showed no emotion. 

Looking at Brians chin, "No, I have a pretty big dick too, and I give great head, don't you agree?" Was all he said before taking his CD Player out of his backpack and putting the earphones on his head, pressing the play button and closing his eyes, leaning against the headrest without waiting for a response.

 

Practically everyones eyes' buldged out of their heads with Justins response. They were certain Justin would say something like Fuck You or something along those lines, but he almost seemed to agree with him. Almost. He still said he gave great blowjobs and had a pretty big cock too. Fuck.

 

Giving a quick glance to assess the looks on their faces from Justins words, Brian put his seat back and closed his eyes, wishing for peace that was sure to never come again.

 

While Ted and Emmett, Michael and the good professor were talking to each other, Brian let his eyes wander about Justin, taking in the changes. _Not only the way he dresses and acts, he's lost alot of weight too...I'm surprised he hasn't asked for food the whole 3 hours we were here...shit, he was offered food by Debbie and he said he wasnt hungry, what the hell is up with that, he never turns down food. The fiddler must have done some number on him. I wonder what he's listening--_

"Having fun over there?" Justins voice broke thru his thoughts and he didn't know for sure if he was talking to him or not, but sure enough, his eyes opened and focused on his right shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sunshine."

"Just a question. No need to get defensive. We all know you love me." Justin winked at him and turned his CD Player off, placing his headphones on his lap beside the Player and depositing them into his black backpack.

"Liking black now, are we Sunshine?"

"What the fuck is up with you calling me that? You know I don't like it."

"Don't be such a Drama Queen, that's Emmett's job. Now, what's with the black? Fiddler change you enough?"

Justin stiffened and blinked once, twice, thrice, then focused on Brians forehead.

"You don't care about Ethan, why do you have to bring him up? Black? Well, they say you dress your mood so I thought, why not make them happy and do just that. So I did."

Brian raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when the plane suddenly dipped down causing his heart to make home in his throat. Justin visibly paled, his eyes darting around the cabin with is blue eyes wide.

"Relax." Was all Brian said to him and on reflex due to Justins discomfort, placed a hand on Justins leg to try to calm him down. Unfortunately, it did the exact opposite and he literally leapt out of his seat and let a yelp, his breathe quickening as he tried to calm his heart beats. _It's Brian It's Brian It's Brian It's Brian It's Brian It's Brian..._ He kept repeating the mantra in his head and gulped down his heart into his chest, where it belonged.

"Justin?" Debbies soft voice held concern for him and he whipped his head around just about getting whiplash.

"I'm fine." His voice sounded firm but his insides were practically scrambled.

"Justin-"

"Brian, don't. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine." Shutting his eyes as tight as they would go, he once again leaned back in his seat and let out a shuddering breath.

Brians eyes were wide with concern and fear for him. He never remembered him acting like that, he looked just about as scared after...Hobbs...Taking a breath to steady himself, he sunk back in his chair, his eyes never straying from Justin. _Shit, he acted like I fuckin' scalded him with hot water. His eyes, shit, they were so big I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. And...the fear. He looked like he was expecting a blow to his head again. Jesus Christ._

"Ju-"

"I SAID I'm fine." Justin started to yell but calmed himself to where the end was hardly a whisper.

As if on cue, the plane dipped again, this time deeper and Brian's hand dug into the armrests to try to find himself some purchase. Justins whimper had his eyes on him again in a flash. He was visibly shaking and his hands were tight balls of fists in his lap, the knuckles turning white with red streaks from the circulation through them.

"It's alright sweetie, it's just-" Before Emmett could finish his sentence, the plane dipped and kept diving for about five seconds before jerking back up again. By this time everyone was nervous as fuck and Debbie, as usual, voiced her concern.

"What the fuck is going on Stuart! Is it your first time fucking driving this thing?!"

Stuarts voice came over the intercom, trying to tell them words of comfort, but his voice was sketched with fear. "It's just some slight turbulance."

"Slight? SLIGHT?! What the FUCK do you MEAN SLIGHT?! You're about to fuckin' kill us ALL and all you can say is SLIGHT? You kill me and I swear to FUCKING CHRIST I'm coming back and taking you down to hell with me, god damnit!" Justins shrill yell was heard throughout the whole cabin and to the cockpit. Brian let out a high hysterical laugh. _Hysterical? Me? Brian Kinney? Noo..._

The plane started to dip down again, for around seven seconds this time before pulling up, yet the nose plunged down again. Stuarts earlier sketched with fear voice was now borderline shrieking into the intercom. "Everyone, please secure your luggage under the seats if you have not done so earlier, put your seats in the upright position and put your head between your knees, hands on your head. Get ready for inpact in 30 seconds, we'll be crashing down near this island. It'll be a shit for a landing."

Justin blanched and started to sway in his seat but grabbed his hands and latched them onto the armrests. He was vaguely aware that Brians hand was under his right one and was probably squishing it but he didn't give a fuck. A squished hand was better then crashing..crashing...CRASHING!

 

"JUSTIN!" Brians scream broke thru everyones earlier shrieks and tears and their voices quieted as Brian took his arms and grabbed ahold of Justins shoulders, shaking him damn near violently. Brian let him go and sat back in his seat, looking at him with a wild fear in his eyes.

 

Justin looked between Brians eyes at the top of his nose, tears clouding Justins sky blue ones.

 

"Justin, put your head down and-" Before Brian could finish what he was trying to say, everything went black as the plane crashed into the ocean.


	2. Abandoned

_I hate sand._ Were Brian's thoughts as he swallowed the dramatic sigh that was begging to be released from it's confinements in his throat. Everyone was sitting around in a circle, couples clinging to one another, Debbie holding onto Vic near Michael and Ben. It had been two hours since they had crashed and an hour and thirty minutes of just sitting around staring at nothing. The only thing missing was blood hungry savages running out in small loinclothes shrieking an indecipherable language.

Justin is still in Brians arms, asleep, while the rest of them are awake and wondering what to say to break the silence. Ted had woken up twenty minutes ago and was wrapped tightly in Emmett's arms. Melanie and Lindsay had just about gotten over their frantic need over talking to Gus. Everyone had already checked their cell phones and no-one's had worked, so it took awhile to get the girls calmed down. Their bags were near their owners seats, thanks to Ben, Michael, Deb, and Vic who helped get them out of the plane.

Looking down at Justin, Brian felt his heart constrict for all his boy has been thru. Too much for his age. _Only nineteen and he almost...died._

Gulping the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, Brian was about to say something when Emmett spoke up.

"Wh-why don't we do something? Huh? A game, maybe, what do you think Teddy?" He punctuated the end of his questioning with the tightening of his hold on his lover.

"Sure, why not. Ben? Michael? Girls? What do you think?"

Shifting Justins's weight further up his arm, Justin let out a faint moan and sniffed, his eyes fluttering against his eyelids. Brian used his right hand that had previously occupied the back of his head, used the knuckles of his hand to lightly trace his cheekbone, his thumb rubbing against it a couple times before going back to it's original position. Right as his hand left, Justin's face turned in the direction the hand left, trying to regain the contact, letting out a slight whimper. 

Brian hesitated a second before repeating the action, then trailing downwards towards his jawline. Resting the side of his hand against Justins face, his eyes traveled towards Justins eyelids right as his eyelids opened, revealing glassy blue eyes. 

He barely resisted the urge to gasp at what he saw in them. 

Love, fear, and pain reflected deeply within the ocean blue orbs he had grown to love. As soon as he was able to understand what he saw, the blonde cast away his emotions and thru up an emotionless façade.

Justin tried to move his head and was greeted with pain digging into the right side of it. Groaning, his left hand shakily went up to meet his head. Brian grabbed Justins wrist softly and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Justin's knuckles.

"Don't touch it." He said softly, but Justin indicated he heard him with forcing the muscles in his mouth upward to try and imitate a smile. Still rubbing his knuckles, Brian let their hands fall softly on Justin's upper chest while maintaining eye contact until Justins eyes flickered shut and he let out a drawn-out breath, turning his head to the left alittle, yet backing the back of his head up against Brians shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, everyone was watching the interaction between the two. 

"...Brian?" Michael asked.

"What?" He wasn't paying attention. Hell, everyone knew he wasn't paying attention.

"I asked what you thought about playing what Emmett wanted to play?"

"And what does the poor fag want to do?"

"Excuse me if I want to try and lighten the mood!" Emmett balked, turning his head up at them and 'umphed', turning his head away from Brian. The rest of them glared at him.

"What the fuck did I do? Fine, what do you want to do Emmett?" Brian asked, stressing his name to get his annoyed disposition across.

"Truth or Dare!" He replied with so much enthusiasm it made Brian want to puke all over him.

"Truth or Dare? What the fuck, are we in third grade?" When they all gave him a glare, he rolled his eyes.  
"Fine."

_Fine. Just one word. Now, why do I know I'm going to regret this?_ He thought to himself as Emmett happily bobbed his head from side to side.

"Alright! Let's play. Here...we need something to spin with." Emmett recited.

"Spin?" Lindsay.

"Yes." Emmett replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The person that spins it gets to Truth or Dare the person it lands on. And the person that lands on it, after he accomplishes his task, spins it and can be the Truth or Darer next. Get it?"

"Umm-hmm." Lindsay nodded, followed by nods everwhere else. God damnit. Clones.

"Alright, so, um, what do we do with Justin?" Ted questioned, looking at Justin while the rest of the clones did the same thing.

Straightening his posture and getting ready to verbally assault Ted, Justin's quiet voice made Brian stop.

"I'll play."

"I don't think-" Brian started, who was quickly cut off by more rounds of the negative for Justin.

"Jesus, it's not like I'm going to fuck anyone, no strenuous activity on my part. Just spin and ask." Justin was already starting to get up and winced, his hands clenching on the sand. Brian's right arm immediately went around Justin's waist, his left trailing from between his shoulderblades to the back of his head.

"I'm fine." Justin harshly replied, struggling to sit up all the way and yelped, his right hand darting towards his head. He would have falling down if it hadn't been for Brian holding him up.

"Damn your pride, Justin, your not alright. Now stop being a fucking twat and let me help you up," Brian said, lifting Justin carefully out of his lap and placing him gently on the ground on his left, where he was between himself and Emmett, who still had a grasp on Ted. 

Lindsay tried not to, but a giggle bubbled up and escaped her throat, which eventually turned into a full blown laugh, with everyone but Brian and Justin laughing. Or amused. 

"God damn clones." Brian mumbled.

"Huh?" Justin asked, squinting against something Brian couldn't see or feel. 

"Nothing."

Justin just nodded.

Emmett shook his head and pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack.   
"Here, we'll use this to spin. I, will go first."

Emmett sashayed over to the center of everyone, giving Ted a view of his ass. Smoothing over a nearly flat area of sand, Emmett placed the bottle onto it carefully.  
"Ok. Here I go..." Emmett touched the bottle cap and spun it around clockwise.

Everyone watched the bottle spin around twice before landing on Justin. Eyes upon Justin, who was currently trying hard not to lean against Brians shoulder looked up from the sand near his feet to find everyone staring at him. He tried raising an eyebrow but found out it hurt too much and hissed at the pain, left hand instinctively trying to reach his forehead. Before it could touch it's target, Brians hand slapped it away.

"Don't." He replied firmly.

"Asshole." 

Brian cocked a brow but said nothing.

"Well...from what I can see, Emmett landed on me. So I guess I'll have to pick, eh?"

"Yep. Truth or Dare?" Emmett gleefuly asked.

Justin pondered the question. "Truth."

Emmett cocked his head to the left, eyes tilted upwards and he made a sound that was supposed to be 'hmmm', but sounded more like 'mmmm'.

As if something brilliant struck his mind, his eyes popped upon and perked up even more. Oh god.

"Why didn't you fuck the pilot?"

That obviously wasn't what Justin was expecting because for a milli-second surprise was in his eyes, which was quickly replaced by a neutral gaze. Brian could have sworn he'd seen it, but it was gone so fast...

Justin blinked. "He was our pilot." He stated as if that would explain everything. It didn't.

"Yeah...and a total stud muffin!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey," Ted said, his eyebrows drawing in towards his eyes. 

"But you're still my stud muffin." Emmett replied, leaning in to give Ted a kiss. When their lips were about to make contact, Brian felt, more than saw, Justin shudder, and the next thing he knows, he's got Justin's face shoved on his shoulder, his left cheek smushed against his shoulder.

"Baby?" Emmett asked after he'd given Ted his kiss. He looked concerned over at Justin.

"Gross." Justin said, loud enough to be heard by everyone. Debbie laughed and Emmett mocked behind wounded.

"Why, I am so hurt!" He replied dramatically, his fingers clenching at his shirt where his heart is.

Justin shook his head and when Brian had a downward side-view of the blonde's mouth, he could see the corner of his mouth, on the right side of his lips, curve up into what had to be a geniune smile, which was quickly turned into his poker-face when he turned towards everyone else. But Brian saw it.

"Anway," Melanie started, stressing the word, "back to the question. So...? Why didn't you?" 

Justin grunted. "I didn't want to."

Emmett was about to reply when he thought better of it and closed his mouth and forced it into a smile.

"Well, okay honey, but I still say you need to get laaaiiid," Before Justin could say anything, Emmett continued, "now it's your turn to spin the bottle."

Justin blinked and began to move forward when his temple throbbed and he barely swallowed the groan of pain just in time. He didn't want Brian to become over-protective. Again. But it seemed like nothing was going his way, because Brian seemed to sense it and reached out his hand to touch him.

When Justin felt the hand being touched to the small of his back, he instinctively flinched and jerked away from it, gulping, trying to get away from the wandering hand.

"Hey," Brian said softly, and reached for him again, and this time was just met with tense muscle instead of him pulling away. "be careful. Don't want to take you to the tribal doctors. Who knows how they treat their patients here." He tried to joke. He felt warm inside when he saw a small, geniune small for a moment, before being instinguished.

"I'm fine." Fine seemed to be the theme for today.

Justin slowly crawled forward and laid his hand ontop of the water bottle. He felt sweat bead on his forehead and tried not to pass out as he shoved the bottle as hard as he could and wasn't surprised when it didn't go far and landed on Brian.

"Jesus, can't I get anything right?" Justin mumbled to himself before crawling backwards towards his earlier seat.

Brian had to physically restrain himself from getting up and picking Justin up, and throwing him inside the abandoned plane until he got better. But he knew Justin wouldn't appreciate it if Brian kept up the protective bullshit, even if he couldn't help it most of the time.

"I don't know what to ask. Why don't you guys just skip me while I try to go to sleep." Justin winched and leaned against Brian and couldn't stop the sigh that parted his lips as he felt the pain in his temple lessen.

Brian didn't say anything out loud, but he was glad Justin was talking about going to sleep. He wanted his boy to rest.

Brian leaned forward, and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the horde in the middle of their little circle.

He wrapped the blanket around the lithe form of his ex-lover and bunched it together, making sure to trap as much heat as possible to the motionless blonde.

"There," Brian responded, at a loss as to what to do now with the pillow. He didn't know where Justin would want to sleep.

Justin took the decision from him, and held onto the pillow, slowly crawling about a foot away from Brian, the closest to him, and he flopped down ungraciously, cuddling up in a fetal position, his head facing away from them, all to aware of the gash on the right side of his head.

Brian kept his gaze on the blonde and when he looked back towards the group, they were all staring at him.

"What the hell are you all staring at? Aren't we supposed to be playing a game?" He looked at Emmett, and Emmett nodded and continued his questioning.

After about ten minutes, everyone was tired from jet lag, but more importantly, from being abandoned on an island with none of their cell phones working. 

They all more or less huddled together,a blanket and pillow apiece all of them reassuring themselves in their minds that help would soon be on the way, so they wouldn't need to get more civilized means of sleeping arrangments, so they might as well sleep outside; plus, it would make more sense. If someone came by here in a helicopter, and they only saw the wrecked plane, they might not tell anyone about it until awhile later, and by then they might get eaten by crazed animals, or go hungry.

Shaking their heads, all of them sharing similar thoughts, they fell asleep rather quickly, glad for the reprieve of thinking of starving to death, all alone (with each other) and skinny.

Brian lay awake, and his gaze landed on the huddled form of Justin. _Maybe I'll just...well, he was just in an accident...yeah, I should. No-one would blame me; in fact they might if I don't..._ Mind made up, Brian quietly gathered his sleeping items and slowly walked to Justin.

Blue eyes looked into startled hazel. Brian hadn't mean to wake Justin, and he started to head back to his segregated area with a sorry, when Justin pulled back the blanket covering him, his eyes never breaking their stare.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and layed down, half of Justin's cover, covering him, and he used his blanket to ensue that they both have some extra heat. He placed the pillow beneath his head, and tried to ignore that his body was touching the blonde's.

"'Night," Was barely heard thru the lips of his blonde ex-lover, as he turned around, his back to Brian, with the intent to sleep--although he knew he wouldn't, with the auburn hair man laying next to him.

"'Night," Brian whispered, and turned towards the younger man's back. His hand on it's own accord, slithered towards Justin's waist. He felt the blonde tense and immediately pulled his hand away.

_What the fuck am I doing?!_ Brian asked himself. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. Suddenly, he felt a warm back being pressed against his chest.

Justin snuggled against the warm figure and sighed, his eyes sliding closed as he drifted off to sleep, none of the fear that had plagued him every second of every day of the last six months since Brian and him had parted ways, was there. He finally felt safe.

Brian rubbed his nose against the blonde's neck in the familiar position they had shared and let his nose rest there, the slight smell of the blonde causing him to relax, and the fact that it was a non-tense body beside him, lulled him to sleep.

He would think in the morning.


	3. Abandoned

Feeling the warm body against his back, he turned over and was assaulted with his favourite scent; the scent of Brian. Snuggling closer to get warmth and comfort, he was pleased when an arm wound around his torso.

Justin nuzzled his lips against the sweet smelling neck and tried to burrow deeper. 

He heard Brian sigh and remembered, with a sharp sting of bitterness, that he was with Ethan. 

"Shit," He mumbled and began to draw away from the other man, when the hand tightened and pulled him in the opposite direction in which he wished to go. ~:~:~ 

Brian was awoken when the blonde tried to get out of his arms. He was drowsy when he was being cuddled against, but he snapped awake when the slight bundle tried to leave. ~:~:~ 

Justin pulled his head away and looked into a pair of hazel eyes. The tension he had lost when he slept returned forcefully. "Um...hi," Justin said tentatively. Justin rapidly averted his eyes. _No eye contact_. He repeated over and over in his mind. 

The events of the day before came crashing down on him so quickly that he could hardly breathe. 

"Justin...Justin!" Brian jerked Justin out of his morbid thoughts. 

"Are you okay?" Brian's voice was careful. Almost imperceptibly, he began to draw Justin farther into his hold. 

"Sunshine?" Jerking out of the other man's clasp, Justin looked over at the people behind him, huddled together. 

Brian cursed them inside his mind when Justin answered with an, "I'm fine," and detached words. 

Debbie looked like she wanted to say something, but Michael whispered in her ear and she nodded. 

"Do you...do you guys think we should find something to eat?" Emmett's soft words seemed to carry and echo into the otherwise hushed wind. 

"There should be some food on the plane. I'll check," Ben stood up and walked to the abandoned airplane. 

Nobody said a word while he was gone. Ten minutes later, when Ben returned, they each opened their single bag of peanuts, and the silence wrapped around them as a harsh reminder of what had happened. ~:~:~ 

"Maybe we should go look around?" Emmett asked tentatively. 

Brian opened his mouth to pronounce his discord, but Justin was already speaking. 

"Sounds good. I'll go," Slightly confused at how he had come to cuddle Brian, Justin frowned. Shaking it off, he began to stand up from where he had nestled, but arms wrapped around his midsection to keep him from moving. 

"You're not going anywhere," His voice was firm. 

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do. You're not my mother, _or_ my boyfriend," 

"So if I was your boyfriend, I could?" 

Justin jolted, startled. Then he frowned. 

After a couple seconds of Justin's troubled face staring at him, he turned his head to face the others. 

" **I'll** go," 

Justin's eyes swam with anger. "Don't fucking tell me I can't go, and then you yourself leave. No!" 

"I don't have a God damn hole in my head!" 

Silence as thick as molasses. 

At once, Brian realized the implications of his words. 

"Jus--" 

"Don't," Justin's voice was so soft, Brian would have thought he had imagined it if he hadn't seen his lips move. 

Justin's ashen face and murky blue eyes made his heart clench. Shit. 

"I didn't mean--" 

"You're right, I do have a hole in my head. Thanks for reminding me," Justin's eyes which had sustained some emotion were back to being hollow. 

"I--" 

"You go, I'm too brain damaged to do anything but sit here and do what I'm told. Stupid me to think anything different!" 

"Don't fucking put words in my mouth I didn't say!" Anger coloured his words. 

"So you didn't say I was brain damaged?" Justin looked incredulously at Brian, who just looked pissed. "No, you tw--" 

"Oh, right, you just told me I have a fucking hole in my head; that makes all the difference," 

Justin struggled to stand up, and Brian let his arms fall limply to his sides. 

"Fuck you, Brian. Fuck you," Justin stood up hurriedly, but before he could took a step, the dull throbbing in his head reared it's head and pain exploded in shards of colour. 

"Fuck," Passed through his lips before he started falling. 

Brian, having stood up since Justin had gotten out of his grasp, jerked his arms toward the blonde. 

Holding tightly to Justin, Brian took all the pressure on his left leg, the right one still sore. He gradually sat down and craddled the shaking blonde. 

Burrying his head in Brian's neck, his eyelids fluttered helplessly as he fought the pain dipping in and out of his flesh as if hot oil seared into his pores. 

"Justin?" Neither Brian nor Justin glanced in the direction of Debbie's question. 

"I'm fine," Was barely heard through tightly clenched teeth. 

Brian chose to say nothing, just shook his head. ~:~:~ 

"It's getting dark," Michael told everyone unnecessarily. 

"I'm hungry," Ted's moderate voice told no one in particular. 

Justin decided to add his two cents. "Me, too," 

"Hey Deb, how about those sandwiches?" Brian looked at Debbie for a moment before his gaze meandered to the sky; a thin blueness graced the usually vibrant skies. The sun was half-hidden by the horizen where slashes of lilac swirled around the luminescent sun with tiny pinches of light pink meshing with the different hues of purple. 

"I only packed one for each person," Debbie's voice interrupted his musings. 

"Shouldn't we save them for later?" 

Brian's thoughts echoed Vic's words. 

"Why should we? The coast guard will come soon and rescue us," 

Looking over at Lindsay, Brian had a thought. _She didn't think..._. He couldn't complete his thoughts, and he didn't want to. He had to try to remain optimistic. He couldn't start thinking about what would happen if nobody came. If somebody, years later, came across this very island and saw their dead, skeletal rem-- 

No. 

He was going to retain a positive attitude... 

Debbie reappeared with the sandwiches. He hadn't heard her leave. 

Debbie began to pass out the sandwiches, a black sharpie penciled initial on the front of the saran wrap labeled whos was whos. Putting his down on the sand in front of him, Brian carefully unfoiled the wrap from around Justin's sandwich. He held it out for the blonde to take, yet kept a firm left arm around his torso. Watching the white teeth sink into the bread, he distanced himself from everything except the feel of Justin's soft hair craddled against his neck, chest moving against his during each breath, tensing slightly when he swallowed his sustenance. 

...No matter what. 

~:~ Note: This chapter is dedicated to Gina. Thanks so much for your support! 


End file.
